Animaniacal Tales
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Cuz' I'm zany to the max.
1. Chapter 1

**Animaniacal Tales**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: After I developed a mild obsession with Lola Bunny, it led to a "Farting Problem" fic of her, which led to Babs farting too, which now lead to this. By the way, I noticed that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus hasn't made an Animaniacs fanfic up to this point. Weird. I'm just zany for this stuff. So happy reading!

* * *

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were running around Warner Bros. studios, running from Ralph the security guard who was chasing them. Finally they lost him by hiding behind a building, as Ralph ran right past it.

"Hey, I just realized something." Yakko pointed out.

Wakko turned his head to his older brother. "What is it?"

"Why are we running around this studio? We should get out of this studio and explore other places besides this tune world!"

Wakko rubbed his head in confusion. "What do you mean other places?"

"I think he means places like Seaside Hill, the Brawl Mansion, Click Clock Wood, you know, other places." Dot mentioned, pointing her finger up.

Yakko nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah. That's it."

"Are you sure? Save that for other chapters. What do you think we can do right here?" Wakko wondered.

Dot slapped Wakko in the head repeatedly, trying to get him to snap out of something he wasn't in. "What can't we do? Let's just do stuff like always!"

"With lotsa spaghetti!" Yakko joked.

Wakko sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead. "Oh boy. Here we go."

Yakko slapped Wakko across the face. "Oh don't be such a downer, Wakko!"

Wakko rubbed his face, annoyed by the slapping. "Sorry, I'm just hungry." he mentioned, rubbing his growling stomach.

"No problem!" Yaks pulled a plate of spaghetti out of nowhere. "Here's something you can have!"

"Oh cool you made lotsa spaghetti!" Wakko grabbed the plate of spaghetti and swallowed the whole thing including the plate in one bite.

"Hey! I wanted lotsa spaghetti too!" Dot pouted as she got on her knees and started crying loudly, tear waterfalls coming out of her eyes.

"Ok relax, little sis. I got lotsa more spaghetti!" Yakko pulled some more spaghetti out of nowhere.

"Yay!" Dot bounced around happily, taking the plate of spaghetti and gulping it down, letting out a cute little belch as she giggled innocently. "Excuse me! Hee hee!"

"You two, is this all really gonna be about spaghetti?" Wakko interrupted.

Meanwhile, Pinky and The Brain were playing cards inside a nose hole nearby. Both of them stepped out.

"Just go explore the word before I find a way to take it over!" The Brain complained as he and Pinky went back in the mouse hole to continue their card game.

"He's right. Let's go!" Yakko pointed out.

The three Warner siblings then ran out of Warner Bros. studios, rolling around at the speed of sound cartoon style as they ran all the way out into the sunset, going somewhere no one knows.

**THE END...of the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Slappy the Squirrel was relaxing and reading a newspaper inside her hollow tree, when her nephew Skippy the Squirrel popped out of nowhere and started bouncing up and down around her, much to her annoyance.

"Hey Aunt Slappy! Guess what? You better rev up those fryers, cuz I sure am hungry for one animaniacal-"

Slappy then put down her newspaper, rolled it up and slapped Skippy with it, knocking him out. "The things I gotta do to get some peace and quiet around here."

Then, the three Warner siblings literally popped through the door, running up to Slappy. "Helloooooo nurse!" they all greeted in unison.

"Wait a minute you guys. She's not beautiful, so why the hell did we do that?" Wakko mentioned.

Slappy stood up, placing her hands on her hips in insult. "You're saying Im not beautiful?"

Wakko placed his hands behind his back. "What we mean is, why would we do it to you? It's weird!"

"Maybe we got confused." Dot suggested.

Wakko thought for a moment. "Yeah that's it! We got confused!" he pointed his finger up decisively.

"Anyway, Did someone mention to rev up those fryers?" Yakko pointed out.

"We can do that for you!" Dot suggested.

Then, Wakko took out a set of fryers, literally revving them up. Suddenly, the fryers exploded from being over revved, deep frying the whole tree as well as everyone in it. The three Warner's and Slappy shook it off, with Slappy getting irritated.

"Ahhhh you've done enough! Get out!" Slappy teased.

"Okie dokie!" the three Warners responded in unison, the three of them running out cartoon style, leaving a cloud of dust behind that faded in less than a second.

Slappy simply walked back to her deep fried chair, when Skippy woke up, dazed from the hit to the head. "What'd I miss?"

Slappy simply walked up to him and slapped him again with her deep fried newspaper, going back to read it in peace. "At least now I get some current events, and an unhealthy snack."


	3. Chapter 3

Yakko, Wakko and Dot ran over to Waluigi's Taco Stand, all three of them standing innocently, much to Waluigi's slight annoyance.

"What do you three want? If it's not tacos, then beat it!" Waluigi stated impatiently.

Wakko walked up to the stand, slapping his hands on the counter. "Oh it's tacos alright! Hit us with a few!"

"All right! Don't do that!" Waluigi took out several tacos. "How many would you-" Wakko jumped behind the stand, scarfing down all the tacos, then consuming the entire stand, causing Waluigi's jaw to drop in shock. "You stupid maniac! You consumed my entire inventory in several gulps!"

Wakko belched loudly in Waluigi's face for 30 seconds. "Yeah thanks again!"

Yakko pulled a huge pile of cash out of nowhere, putting it down next to Waluigi. "This should cover the price for all those tacos! Keep the change!"

Dot smiled widely, bowing down while holding her dress. "Have a nice day!" she and her brothers then ran off, leaving Waluigi with his big pile of cash.

"Oh well. At least now I don't have to put up with that burping mushroomette or that farthing tomboy." Waluigi claimed as he laid down on top of his piles of cold, hard cash.

Then, Slappy the Squirrel popped out of nowhere. "You! You stole my live savings!" Slappy wacked Waluigi with her purse, with Skippy clapping and giggling in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

The three Warners walked into a nearby Pizza Hut, the three of them whistling together in a way of showing off.

"Hello fine sir. We wish to dig in and enjoy one of your finest pizzas!" Yakko stated.

Silver the Hedgehog looked the the three Warner siblings in an odd manner. "Umm, ok." Silver walked to the back, and came back with a fresh pizza.

"Oh boy!" Wakko exclaimed as he stepped up. Suddenly, Dot pulled him back.

"Don't eat the whole thing, you big pig!" Dot advised annoyingly.

Wakko stepped to the side in shame. "Sorry."

Silver handed them the pizza. Dot quickly proceeded to pick up a piece, but then she accidently burned her hand, screaming loudly as she grabbed her hand, which burned greatly, causing Dot to cry as waterfalls poured out of her eyes. "Owchies! That hurts!" Dot screamed, smoke fizzing from her hot hand.

Yakko and Wakko looked at Dot in a surprised fashion. With Yakko snapping his fingers as he had an idea.

"I've got it! Helloooooooooo nurse!" he called.

Then, as if on cue, Hello Nurse walked in. "Yes?"

Dot ran up to Hello Nurse. "My hand hurts! Help!" she yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Hello Nurse looked at Dot's burning hand. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that."

Yakko watched as Hello Nurse treated Dot's hand, wondering what the whole point of this chapter was. "Umm, you guys, what is with this?"

Then, Slappy came out of nowhere and smacked Yakko out silly, with Wakko and Dot laughing in response. "This fanfic could use a running joke."


	5. Chapter 5

Silver the Hedgehog was walking through Seaside Hill, minding his own business, when the three Warner siblings popped up in front of him.

"Hellooooooo nurse!" they all blurted in unison.

Silver stepped back in surprise, using his psychic powers to avoid falling over. "Hey! Don't do that! And I'm not a nurse!"

Yakko walked forward, carrying a beaker with him. "Oh we know, but we like saying that."

"Anyway, she's studying you hedgehogs, and she wants blood samples." Wakko pointed out.

"Yeah. So we need a sample of your blood please." Dot asked, smiling unusually.

Silver gave the three Warner siblings an odd expression. "My blood? You're kidding! I'm not going to let you take my blood!"

"No problem!" Yakko claimed as he, Wakko and Dot stepped to the side. Then, Minerva Mink suddenly appeared in front of Silver wearing a rag over her body. Minerva suddenly stripped off the rag, revealing her naked body in front of Silver, turning around and showing Silver her bare butt as she placed her hands on her hips, smiling naughtily as Silver's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes widening as his nose started bleeding.

Yakko placed his beaker in front of Silver, who couldn't move as all he could do was stare at Minerva's sexy, bare body, getting a sample of Silver's blood. "Thanks! Have a Hello Nurse day!" he exclaimed as he and Dot walked off.

"Hey Wakko, come on." Dot notified him, turning to see that Wakko's jaw has literally hit the floor, blood dripping from his nose. "Wakko! Come on!" Dot pushed Wakko along, with Wakko being stuck in a trance as Yakko helped along, trying to resist Minerva's uncensored sexiness as he looked away.

Minerva watched the three Warners go along, leaving Silver who was still caught in a trance, more blood dripping from his nose. "It just isn't pretty being me." she thought to herself, putting her clothes back on as she walked away.

Then, Slappy the Squirrel came down out of nowhere, smacking Silver with her purse, snapping him back to attention as she rubbed his face and wiped the blood off his nose, looking to the reader while pointing to Silver with her thumb. "Can you believe this guy? What a fan boy."


	6. Chapter 6

_"And now it's time for a "Good Idea, Bad Idea."_

**"GOOD IDEA:"**

_"Playing a tuba in an orchestra."_

Mr. Skullhead was among a bunch of other random Animaniac characters, playing an actual tuba while the rest of the Animaniacs were playing other instruments.

**"BAD IDEA:"**

_"Playing a tuba butt in an orchestra."_

Mr. Skullhead was among the bunch of other Animaniacs in the orchestra, holding Meloetta in his grip, squeezing her as an array of loud tuba-like farts came out, causing her to blush madly with embarassment and causing the place to stink as the other Animaniacs couldn't stand the smell, some of them leaving the room while others simply coughed and gagged, plugged their noses or simply threw up.

**"THE END."**

"You mean it's over?" Skippy asked, popping up behind the black screen.

Then, Slappy popped up beside Skippy. "He means the end of the segment. Not the fanfic."

"Ohh." Skippy walked away, leaving Slappy, who faced the screen towards the audience (reader) as usual.

"Kids." she pointed out, shrugging as she spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

In his office, Dr. Scratchandsniff was scratching and sniffing some grilled cheese magazines, when the three Warners popped up in front of him, much to his annoyance.

"Hellooooooo nurse!" they all blurted in unison, as usual.

Scratchandsniff, annoyed by the Warners, tried to knock them down by flailing his arm, but failed as they slipped out of his way and to his side. "Stop that. And I'm not a nurse, I'm a psychiatrist!"

Yakko lifted his finger, pointing up as he spoke. "We noticed you were reading grilled cheese magazines."

"Yeah. Can I eat them? I'm hungry." Wakko asked, licking his lips.

"No! Go away!" Scratchandsniff complained with a scowl on his face.

Suddenly, Elmer Fudd barged into the room. "No! Don't eat dose magazines! I want dem fow mysewf!"

Scratchandsniff looked at Elmer for a few moments, then spoke. "Fine. Take them."

"Thanks!" Elmer ran up to claim the magazine, but Wakko suddenly took the magazine, swallowed it, burping loudly in Scratchandsniff's face afterwards, rubbing his tummy in relief, his tongue sticking out.

"Wow these taste just like grilled cheese!" Wakko mentioned, licking his lips as he let out another satisfying burp.

Elmer simply growled in annoyance as he stomped out of the room, mumbling bad things about Wakko.

Dot watched Elmer slam the door shut, a curious expression on her face. "That's Wakko."

"Thanks. I do enjoying being hungry all the time." Wakko bragged, burping loudly again, this time in Dot's face. "Excuse me."

"You should." Dot responded, a serious expression on her face, which turned into a smiling face a few moments later. "That was nothing! Check this out!"

Dot patted her tummy, causing it to churn for a few seconds as Dot appeared to be holding her breath. Then, Dot released a loud burp in Wakko's direction, causing him and Scratchandsniff to be blown back, both of them being pressed against the wall by the force of Dot's burp. Yakko couldn't believe what was happening as Dot continued burping loudly as the whole building shook. Eventually, the wall broke, causing Wakko and Scratchandsniff to fall down with it.

Finally about a minute later, Dot's burp had finished. "Excuse me!" she spoke in a cute tone, giggling afterwards.

Yakko's jaw literally dropped to the floor, amazed by Dot's burp. "Wow Dot! I didn't know you were so gassy!"

Dot released a cute little belch, giggling even more as she did. "What author do you think writes this stuff? What author do you think inspired him? With this author, all the cute and sexy girls are gassy! At least, depending on the author."

Wakko and Scratchandsniff got back up, both of them dazed from what happened.

"Does this mean I'm now the second gassiest Warner?" Wakko managed to say before he passed out on the spot from being dizzy.

"Just get out of my office!" Scratchandsniff ordered, before passing out along with Wakko.


	8. Chapter 8

The Goodfeathers, Squit, Bobby and Pesto, landed on top of Waluigi's taco stand, curious as to what it was.

"What kind of an idiot set up a taco stand here?" Pesto wondered.

"A very pathetic one who probably gets annoyed from time to time perhaps." Squit claimed.

Bobby looked around, seeing that no one was near. "Who cares. They're gone! Maybe we can-"

Suddenly, Waluigi popped out of nowhere, waving his arm out at the Goodfeathers, who simply flew away to avoid getting hit. "Shoo! Stupid pigeons!" he barked at them.

Then, Minerva Mink sexually walked by the taco stand, her butt cheeks moving from side to side, causing Waluigi's eyes to widen at the sight of her walk.

"H-H-Hello miss. Would you be interested in a taco today?" Waluigi asked.

Minerva glanced at Waluigi and the taco stand, then turned her head away. "Thanks, but I don't eat those things. They make me gassy. Plus I'm a vegetarian."

Waluigi's lit expression turned into sour frowning. "Of course." he muttered.

Minerva simply walked away towards the east side of Seaside Hill as her butt continued swaying with every step she took.

Then, the Goodfeathers came back, this time however, The Godpidgeon came with them.

"That's the tall guy who tried to kill us!" Pesto pointed at Waluigi.

"I see. I'll take care of him." The Godpidgeon responded.

Waluigi glanced at the Godpidgeon, snickering. "You're just an old, fat pigeon!"

"Who you calling fat?" The Godpidgeon replied, furious with Waluigi's comment. The Godpidgeon jumped up and cannonballed towards Waluigi, who covered his face as The Godpidgeon hit him like a cannonball, knocking him over.

"Wise guy. That'll teach you!" Pesto teased.

Meanwhile, Toadette and Daisy were watching Waluigi getting squashed by The Godpidgeon.

"Poor Wally. Those are some nasty pigeons!" Toadette mentioned.

Daisy snickered to Toadette's comment, letting out a cute little poot. "Relax. He puts up with this stuff everyday. Even us!"

Suddenly, Slappy popped up in front of Daisy and Toadette, smacking them out cold with her purse. "I bet _that_ doesn't happen to _you_ every day."


	9. Chapter 9

Buttons was chasing Mindy all throughout Seaside Hill, with Mindy having run off once again as Buttons continued pursuing her, having no luck catching her. He eventually chased her over to Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel Stand.

"Fishy fishy!" Mindy claimed when she saw Relicanth, stepping over the stand and grabbing him, much to his annoyance.

"Little girl! Release me!" Relicanth exclaimed, trying to shake Mindy off as Buttons caught up, grabbing Mindy with his teeth and pulling back, but Mindy got free and ran off, as Buttons continued to chase her.

Relicanth watched Buttons and Mindy run off, shaking his head, annoyed. "Rotten kids and their dogs!"

Suddenly, the three Warners popped up. "Hellooooooooo nurse!" they all exclaimed in unison.

Relicanth quickly noticed them. "Oh hey. I'm not a nurse. Welcome to my stand! Wanna buy a soggy pretzel?"

Dot stuck her tongue out in disgust. "You sell soggy pretzels? The business here must stink."

Relicanth suddenly shook with anger. "It does not! Folks around here like soggy pretzels! And by folks, I mean folks like me! Not you!" Relicanth fired Water Gun towards Dot, who dodged it as she crouched down.

"You have a nice day then." Yakko claimed, walking away as Dot followed him. "Come on Wakko." Yakko looked around, seeing that Wakko was nowhere to be seen. "Wakko?"

Then, he saw Wakko behind the stand, eating up all the dry pretzels in Relicanth's inventory before he got a chance to make them soggy just to satisfy his huge appetite. Relicanth gave the Warners a stern look, prompting Yakko to reach into his wallet that he pulled out of his pants.

"What do I owe ya?" Yakko asked.


	10. Chapter 10

The three Warner siblings were exploring the spring side of Click Clock Wood, wondering what there was to see.

"Oh boy. Finally something for us to see all four ways." Yakko pointed out.

"That's because all four seasons exist here!" Dot pointed out. "Right Wakko?" Dot looked around, seeing that Wakko was nowhere to be found. "Wakko?"

Yakko and Dot looked up, both of them shocked to see that Wakko was eating honey out of the Zubba hive.

"Hey Wakko! You probably shouldn't be doing that!" Yakko yelled out to him.

Wakko turned around, his mouth covered in honey. "What?" he mumbled as he licked his lips.

All of a sudden, the Zubba King popped out of the hive. "Hey! Honey stealer! Sting him!"

Suddenly, a whole herd of Zubbas popped out of the hive, causing Wakko to gasp as she suddenly slipped and fell off the hive, with Yakko and Dot catching him.

"Oh Wakko why must you always do that?" Dot mentioned.

"I dunno. Just hungry!" Wakko responded.

Then, all the Zubbas charged towards the three Warners, but fortunately, Slappy popped out of nowhere and smacked the Zubba King with her purse, knocking him out as all the other Zubbas fled for their lives, retreating to the hive.

"That's my Aunt Slappy!" Skippy claimed, popping out of where a Big Clucker ought to have popped out and yelled "AWK!".

"No kidding!" Yakko pointed out.

Slappy grinned widely as she leaned against the Zubba King's unconscious body. "Eh, it's a life." she claimed.


	11. Chapter 11

The three Warners were back at Seaside Hill, the three of them curious as to what was going on as they along with Toadette were witnessing Princess Peach and Princess Daisy farting up a storm next to Waluigi's Taco Stand, much to Waluigi's annoyance.

"Hey little mushroom girl, what's up with those two?" Dot asked.

"Oh, they're just having another farting contest. It's what they do." Toadette responded.

"I see. We'll we're just glad that neither Hello Nurse nor Minerva Mink is like that. They're both too beautiful to be gassy." Yakko pointed out.

"And the blonde one..." Wakko mentioned, staring at Peach. "Who is she supposed to be, Hailey Flower?

Toadette quickly turned her head, confused by what Wakko said. "Umm, I have absolutely no idea who you're talking about."

"Well you see, she's-"

Suddenly, Yakko and Dot grabbed Wakko as Yakko put his hand over his mouth, causing him to stop talking. "Never mind him! We'll be right back, folks!" Yakko announced to the fourth wall, breaking it as he and Dot dragged Wakko away against his will, much to his discomfort.

"Oh and folks, don't type whatever Wakko said about the blonde one into Google!" Dot mentioned, breaking the fourth Again after several builders have worked hard to repair it again in 10 seconds flat while using cartoon style.


	12. Chapter 12

Skippy was skipping along Mushroom Gorge, having decided to explore the Mushroom Kingdom as Slappy followed him, watching his nephew enjoy himself, when Skippy bumped into Toadette, who was watching Princess Peach and Daisy race with their baby selves, the four of them farting up a storm as they all giggled in response to their farting.

"Oh hi Mr. Squirrel! Enjoying the race, those two princesses and their baby versions can really stink it up out there." Toadette pointed out.

Skippy looked towards the race track, wafting the air around him as the smell reached his nose. "No kidding! I'm just glad that my Aunt Slappy isn't like that."

Slappy caught up to them, overhearing their conversation. "That's because I'm way too old to be involved in this silly sort of thing. For me it's better to just look after you." Slappy mentioned.

"That's my Aunt Slappy!" Skippy commented, breaking the fourth wall as Toadette couldn't help but giggle in response.


	13. Chapter 13

The three Warners popped up in front of the counter of Petey's Popcorn Stand. "Hellooooooo Pete!" they all greeted in unison.

Petey Piranha stepped back, being caught by surprise. "What are you three doing here!?"

"We just wanted to try your popcorn and give you our opinion!" Yakko mentioned. "Plus Wakko wants in on in the most."

Wakko simply nodded as he had his tongue sticking out.

"One bag of every type of popcorn you have please!" Dot ordered.

Petey rubbed the top of his head with his right leaf. "One of everything? In one bag? Don't you think that's a bit...crazy?"

"Just do it!" Wakko shouted.

Petey simply shook his head as he walked to the back, then came back with a big bag containing many different kinds of popcorn in one container.

"I couldn't actually fit EVERY type of popcorn, but-" before he could finish, Wakko took the bag, swallowing it down as he then burped loudly in Petey's face, causing him to waft the air around him in panic as Yakko took out his wallet.

"So what do I owe ya?" Yakko asked.

All of a sudden, Waluigi, Relicanth, Lilligant and Meloetta all barged in, spotting the three Warners as Waluigi pointed at them.

"That's them! The one with the cap ate my tacos!" Waluigi shouted.

"And my pretzels! Before I could make them soggy!" Relicanth growled.

"And my lemons!" Lilligant shouted.

"And my ice cream!" Meloetta hollered.

Yakko then pulled a huge safe out of his pocket in cartoon style, which shook the ground as it landed and opened, revealing lots of green dollar bills and coins.

"What do we owe all of ya?" Yakko asked, being an easy-escapist.


	14. Chapter 14

The three Warners were running around the Warner movie lot, much to the fear of all the other people in it as they all ran away as Ralph the security guard chased them with a net in his hands.

"Boy, some things never change!" Yakko stated.

"That's why we're all over 80 years old!" Wakko mentioned.

"Yeah. Just not biologically! There's no aging in the world of cartoons after all! Well, except for Slappy the Squirrel."

Suddenly, the DeLorean appeared out of nowhere, running Ralph over as Biff Tannen stepped out.

"Hey! Next time get out of my way, butt head!" insulted Biff.

The three Warners stopped, noticing Biff as Wakko walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sir? What are you doing in this cartoon?" Wakko asked.

Biff have Wakko several odd looks. "Cartoon? What are you talking about, butt head?"

Dot giggled a bit. "Looks like somebody's a little grumpy!"

"Be quiet, butt head!" Biff exclaimed.

"Butt head! That's a good one!" Yakko complemented Biff.

"Be quiet, butt head! You're all butt heads!"

Then, all of a sudden, Slappy came out of nowhere and smacked Biff in the head, knocking him out as Skippy simply laughed in response.

"That's my Aunt Slappy!" Skippy stated.

"Can you believe this guy?" Slappy pointed to Biff with her thumb, taking to the audience. "Let me tell ya, what a yutz."


	15. Chapter 15

_Minerva Mink didn't get much attention, did she? _

* * *

The Goodfeathers all landed at the window of Minerva Mink's house, watching her dress as they all got a view of her sexy body as she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"Boy is that a sight!" Squit stated. "It must be very pretty being her!"

Pesto punched Squit in the head, causing his head to literally spin. "You yutz! It's not pretty being her! She says so herself!"

"Who cares. This is a fanfic! That Mink can get completely naked and no one would complain!" Squit stated.

"Actually not in this one." Bobby mentioned. "This is rated Teen. Not Mature!"

"Yeah. Why can't you be smart like a real Goodfeather!" Pesto jeered, smacking Squit in the face.

Yakko suddenly popped up. "Back off, macaroni birds! She's mine!"

Wakko popped up next to him. "And mine!"

Yakko and Wakko chased the Goodfeathers all the way back to the water tower as Dot watched them.

"Boys." Dot uttered to herself.

Minerva looked outside, seeing the Warner brothers chase the pidgeons away. "It really isn't pretty being me." she stated as he put on a robe over her bra and panties.


	16. Chapter 16

Pinky was running on the wheel inside the cage inside Acme Labs, while the Brain was staring outside of his cage.

"Ey Brain, what do ya wanna do today?" Pinky asked in his Australian accent.

"Same thing we do every night, Pinky." the Brain responded. "Try to take over the world!"

"But Brain, your plans never succeed, eh? Plus the author has no ideas for this!"

"That doesn't matter, Pinky." Brain stated, giving Pinky a death stare. "Once I kidnap the author who writes this crap, I'll be able to take over the world by forcing him to write what I want!"

"Because this is a fanfic eh, Brain?"

"That's right, Pinky." Brain stated. "All I have to do is use science to bring the author here, and then I will-"

Suddenly, Slappy popped out of nowhere and slapped the cage with her purse, knocking Pinky and the Brain unconscious.

"The author never gets tired of me doing that." Slappy stated, grinning. "What a couple of yutzes."

"That's my Aunt Slappy!" Skippy declared, popping up next to Slappy.

"Although the readers might get tired of you saying that too many times." Mentioned Slappy.

Skippy looked at Slappy for a few moments before speaking. "Uh...that's my Aunt Slappy!"

Slappy slapped herself in a big sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

The three Warners Yakko, Wakko and Dot all ran around happily around Dr. Scratchandsniff, who got more annoyed by the second. "Just what is it that's got you all so worked up this time, Warners?" he yelled in his thick Austrian accent.

"Oh, Scratchy, it's just that the 20th anniversary of our show is coming up, and we are so excited!" Dot stated.

"Yeah, so we're just warming up for the excitement of it." Yakko told him.

Wakko nodded in agreement with his tongue sticking out over the side.

Scratchy sighed. "But why are you celebrating now? Why don't you wait until it comes?"

Yakko tiled his head. "You're kidding right?"

Dot giggled. "Come on! We're Warners! Such rules don't apply to us!"

"That's right!" Wakko exclaimed as he pulled a bunch of random food out of nowhere and swallowed it, burping loudly afterward.

Scratchy smacked himself silly. "Really? Why must you be like that?"

"Oh loosen up, Scratchy! We may be over 80 years old, but we'll never grow too old since there's no aging or dying in the world of cartoons unless the writers allow it!" Yakko told him.

Scratchy sighed as the three Warners continued running and jumping around excitedly, much to his dismay.


	18. Chapter 18

_"It's Mime Time."_

The nameless mime who wore a red and white striped shirt walked into the scene, leaning his elbow against an invisible counter.

_"Today on Mime Time..."_

The camera quickly switched to a zoomed in frame of the mime's face.

_"Walking against the wind."_

The mime pretended to walk against a strong wind that wasn't really there, succeeding as it seemed like a strong wind was blowing at him.

_"Really bad wind."_

Suddenly, a real wind blew towards the mime, who suddenly fainted from how the wind actually smelled as the wind blew his body away as if it were a piece of paper.

This bad wind was actually coming from Hello Nurse, who surprisingly enough, had to fart superbad for some reason.

"Goodness me! What could have caused me to break wind like that?" she thought, remembering back to the night she and Wakko went on a date together at a buffet. "Surely I couldn't of had too much to eat since Wakko probably ate the whole rest of the buffet..."

The three Warners witnessed Hello Nurse's gassy outburst, the three of them gasping in shock.

"Geez, I don't know if I can ever live with having seen that." Yakko admitted.

"I don't know if I _won't_." Wakko stated, feeling a boner coming on.

"Don't worry Yakko, I can fix that." Dot assumed, grinning as she pulled out a mallet and smacked it over Yakko's head, which somehow caused him to forget the scene.

"Even though our show has a little bit of adult references, I don't believe it has ever had toilet humor, except for Wakko." Dot pointed out.

"Who cares, the author is writing this, not us." Yakko pointed out.


	19. Chapter 19

_"It's Mime Time."_

The nameless mime who wore a red and white striped shirt walked into the scene, leaning his elbow against an invisible counter.

_"Today on Mime Time..."_

The camera quickly switched to a zoomed in frame of the mime's face.

_"A filler."_

The mime was suddenly crushed by a falling anvil.

_"The End."_


End file.
